


The Evening Comes, We Smile.

by DelphinaBoswell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, DJL The Room Heats Up Prompt, DJL UC&P Prompt, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/pseuds/DelphinaBoswell
Summary: Slowly, the temperature in the room...





	The Evening Comes, We Smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou Dan, for the show, for the prompts.

Ray had found them the band. The Torontones played at many of the weddings Ray photographed and he'd had got them 20% discount. "Negotiating an extra 5% off my usual discount price is my gift to you two charming boys Patrick," he'd explained. 

Patrick escorted Aunt Bridget back to her seat, then began to thread his way through the tables, stopping on the way to kiss his cousin Erica who wanted to tell him at length, how much she'd enjoyed the wedding. Patrick nodded and smiled, finally interrupting her monologue. "I'm sorry Erica, I need to find David," he said hugging her. "Thanks for being here today, we're so happy you could make it" 

He turned to scan the party looking for his brand new husband. He could see his parents sitting with Moira and Johnny and then he found David leaning against the bar, watching Patrick — both of them watching each other from across the room. Slowly, the temperature in the room heated up as Patrick's eyes drank him in. David's bow tie was undone and draped around his neck, the top buttons of his shirt open, and as he stood there resting casually on one arm, he never took his dark eyes off Patrick. David looked beautiful in the delicate glow of the room, a sultry promise of sex and sin and Patrick was suddenly hot, and dizzy with love.

He closed his eyes and took a calming breath as a wellwisher clapped him on the back. He glanced up again at David, who—eyes still trained on Patrick—drained his glass and began to move towards him. Patrick smiled as he approached. 

"David," he said softly, the noise of the music and people fading away.

"Patrick" whispered David and without breaking stride he took Patrick's hand and pulled him along towards the doors at the back of the room that led out to the gardens.

Outside, it was quieter. As they walked, they could hear the faint strains of the band starting up again. Patrick found himself swept up in David's arms and they danced together on the grass. 

"Love, love, love, love, love precious love," David sang along quietly, his arms around Patrick's neck. Surrounded by warm perfumed air, they swayed gently together and kissed endlessly underneath the stars.

Standing near the dancefloor, Stevie watched David and Patrick go outside. She smiled to herself and as she headed to the bar to get another drink, she saw Twyla—both of them watching each other from across the room. And slowly, slowly, the temperature in the room heated up.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Carpenters, who else?
> 
> Love my Rosebuddies.


End file.
